


Unconditionally

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Blood, Bullying, Homophobic comments, M/M, daddy!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John just wanted to go out with his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditionally

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Kurt and Blaine deal with their teenage son punching Blaine during an argument. Would like protective Kurt, devastated Blaine and very upset, apologetic son.
> 
> Prompt by anonymous: Klaine’s son calls Blaine a f*g during an argument. Blaine breaks down.

"You’re not going out with those kids," Blaine snapped, standing up. 

John rolled his eyes and scowled. Finally, finally he was hanging out with some of the popular boys in his grade. He had worked so hard to build up his reputation (which wasn’t exactly helped by the fact that he had two dads) by playing sports. It had worked. He was respected by his fellow jocks and dated the hottest cheerleaders. He ruled the school. 

"You can’t tell me what to do," He snapped, glaring at his father. "I’m not a baby."

"You are acting like one," Blaine’s eyes flashed. 

"What are you saying? That I’m grounded?" John pulled on his letterman jacket, and frowned when his father moved in front of the door. 

 

"You were caught bullying another student," Kurt spoke up from behind them. "John, you shoved a freshman’s head into a toilet and held him there. He could have been seriously hurt."

"He’s a little dork!" John’s mouth twisted into a sneer. 

Blaine’s frown deepened and he moved from foot to foot. For a moment, John actually felt bad. He had never seen his dads so angry or disappointed. It was worth it though, if it meant that his reputation was maintained he would push as many geeks around as he could. It wasn’t like he was hurting them. 

"We’re going to go out and get some food," He tried to shoulder past Blaine but his father shoved him back, much to his surprise. 

"No you’re not. Those boys are changing you and…and…I don’t even know you anymore!" Blaine shouted and out of the corner of his eye, John could see Kurt taking a few steps closer. "You aren’t acting like my son."

"Good. Maybe I don’t need your fag influences," He spat, the words tumbling out of his mouth. Blaine flinched violently and Kurt gasped, eyes widening. John hesitated, guilt flashing through him for just a moment. 

"Jonathan Lewis Anderson-Hummel," Kurt snapped, eyes flashing as he stepped up closer to his husband. "I know we did not raise you like this. You are not hateful and cruel."

"Let me out," Panic welled in John’s chest. He couldn’t stand to stay in this house with his fathers looking at him like this. Like he had literally ripped out their hearts. 

"John, let’s just talk," Blaine said softly, gently resting a hand on John’s shoulder. 

With as much force as he could gather, John swung his fist as hard as he could. Maybe he meant to just push his dad aside so he could slip out of the door. Maybe he just wanted to scare him. He never meant for Blaine’s head to snap back, blood almost instantly spurting from his nose. John stood in horror as his father reached a hand up, fingers trembling. 

"Oh my God," Kurt gasped, kneeling down by Blaine as blood steadily dripped to the floor. "Blaine? Honey?"

"I’m sorry," John gasped, insides going cold. "I’m so sorry."

He took a few steps backwards, heart pounding rapidly. Blaine was jerking out of Kurt’s hovering hands, keeping both hands on his face to staunch the blood flow. He shakily got to his feet and slipped around John to walk to his bathroom, Kurt following close behind. 

He had just punched his father in the face. His father who had kissed his cuts when he was little. His father who had taught him how to play the piano and who had sung him to sleep. God, he had made his father bleed. A short sob burst out of his mouth and he covered his face in his hands, feeling more like a small child than a seventeen year old. 

"The bleeding stopped," He jumped at Kurt’s soft voice.

"Is he okay?" John asked shakily, pulling his hands away. 

"No."

 

"I am so sorry," He whispered, body shaking as he sobbed. "Please papa, I am sorry."

Kurt nodded shortly, sitting next to him on the couch. There was still blood on his hands and John stared intently at the ground. He had never felt like this before, this horrible ripping guilt. 

"When you dad was fifteen he was attacked. He went with another boy to a dance and some kids decided that wasn’t okay," John felt his shoulders curl in. "They beat him until he was in a coma for three days. He had a broken arm, three broken ribs, cracked skull, and internal bleeding. He could have died. He could have died because some bullies decided they were better than he was."

John felt like his chest was caving in. The fear flashing in Blaine’s eyes made so much sense now.

"It’s hard to believe but it wasn’t easy for two gay kids growing up in Ohio. We were both bullied. I was shoved into lockers, thrown into dumpsters, had slushies thrown in my face," He could feel Kurt shaking next to him. "The fact that our son has become one of those bullies? Disappointed isn’t a strong enough word."

"I’m…"

"I think you should go to your room…or out with your friends. I don’t really care," Kurt sighed, standing and walking back to his bedroom. 

John wiped frantically at his eyes, chest hitching with small sobs. He stood, all but throwing his letterman jacket onto the floor. The stairs seemed taller than ever and his feet felt leaden as he stumbled up them. Sitting at a certain table at lunch and dating shallow girls was worth this? 

When his phone buzzed with a text from his friends asking where he was he threw it across the room. 

In the middle of the night his hunger finally got the best of him, and he quietly padded down the stairs to the kitchen. As soon as he stepped in, he froze. Blaine was leaning again the counter, sipping a glass of water. His left cheek looked badly bruised and his nose swollen but he just stared up at his son. 

"Daddy," He sobbed out, tears instantly streaming down his cheeks. John hunched over slightly as his body shook, overwhelmed by the force of his sobs. 

"It’s okay," Blaine said softly, quickly crossing the room to pull his son into a tight hug. He gently rubbed his back and rocked him back and forth. "It’s okay baby boy. I’m here."

John’s heart just broke into a million pieces. Despite the fact that he had spat hateful words in his fathers’s faces and had punched him hard enough to bleed, his father still loved him. His father still tried to comfort him. No matter what he did, what mistakes he made, his father would never stop loving him.

And he wanted to give that up for a lunch table and girls.


End file.
